


Tumblr asks that got to be to long in my opinon

by Creatively_Written



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Coma, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seeker Trines, Smut, escaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: Just an assortment of Tumblr asks that got to be too big in My opinion.





	1. trine/Skyfire

**Author's Note:**

> transformers belongs to Hasbro

Skyfire happened in the lab when he got a message to go to the med-bay from Optimus Prime. It wasn’t a long message, just get to the med-bay. For the life of the shuttle, he couldn't figure out what he was needed for. It certainly wasn’t a check-up, the shuttle had just gotten one a few earth days ago. For the entire walk down to the med bay, Skyfire worried the entire time.

“Ah Skyfire, thank you for coming. I believe our new guests would be calmer in your presence.” Prime placed a servo on Skyfire’s shoulder, “if you decide to leave after seeing them; I do not blame you. Though they will most likely be permanent residences on the ark.”

“Who are you talking about Prime?” Skyfire tilted his helm in confusion.

“Perhaps you should see for yourself.” Optimus stepped into the med bay and Skyfire’s optics widened. Upon one of the medical berths laid a badly damaged Starscream, Skywarp and Thundercracker stationed on either side of Starscream.

“Wha… what happened?” Skyfire was taken aback by the injured seeker. It was strange for the shuttle to see the seeker in such a sorry state. Starscream always carried himself with such an air of invulnerability, it seemed impossible for the seeker to be badly damaged.

“Megatron, that’s what happened.” Skyfire was shaken out of his stupor by Thundercracker’s voice. “The slagger came out of nowhere and took him to the brig.” Thundercracker’s frame was shaking with anger.

“He kept claiming that Starscream betrayed the cause, that he was an Autobot spy.” Skywarp petted Starscream’s helm, “In reality, he was using Star for a berth slave.” Washer fluid started to leak out of Skywarp’s optics. “We found him trying to escape, he was calling out for you.” Skywarp looked at Skyfire with a sad smile. The shuttle’s fuel tank started to churn. Would this incident have been prevented if he had stayed with the cons? Should he had Starscream come with him to the auto bots?

“He never stopped looking for you. Even after everyone declared you dead.” Thundercracker joined in on petting Starscream’s helm. “It was what drove him to Megatron in the first place. Skyfire walked towards Starscream’s limp form, wondering what he could have done to prevent this from happening.

“I never meant for this to happen.” Skyfire placed a servo on Thundercracker’s back, “I never meant to hurt him, or the both of you.”

“We know, it doesn’t make it hurt any less.” Skywarp looked at Skyfire through tearstained optics. Skyfire pulled Thundercracker to his chassis and walked over to Skywarp to do the same, trapping both seekers in a hug.

“I’m here now, and I won’t leave again.” Skyfire rocked gently as both seekers began to lose control over their emotions, coolant was starting to pour out and make a puddle on the floor next to Starscream’s comatose body.

After a while; Skywarp spoke, “Do you think that he’ll ever wake up?”

“He will. Starscream is resilient, he won't let Megatron stop him from getting what he wants.” Skyfire smiled at the two worried seekers. “Somethings might have changed since I was frozen, but some things will always be the same. Besides, he still needs to yell at me for being a dumb aft for getting frozen in the ice.” Skywarp begins to giggle and Thundercracker cracked a smile.

“Don’t think that you're off the hook from us either, Star just gets first dibs.” Thundercracker lightly slapped Skyfire’s chassis.

“Ya, we were pretty worried when you went missing.” Skywarp nuzzled the Shuttle’s chassis.

“You three done? Visiting hours are over. I’ll comm Skyfire if Starscream’s condition improves.” The three fliers looked up to see Ratchet. “There’s nothing you can do now.” Ratchet motioned for Skyfire to come closer, “Make sure those two get some recharge, I don’t think they’ve slept recently.

“Will do Ratchet.” Skyfire turned to Skywarp and Thundercracker, who had returned to Starscream’s side. “Come on guys, let's go.

“Can we have a few more Astro seconds?”

“Rachet said that visiting hours are over, I promise first thing tomorrow we’ll come in, ok?”

“Ok Fire.” Skywarp gave a longing glance at Starscream’s comatose frame and walked towards the door, Thundercracker just behind them. For a moment Skyfire thought that they could walk to his room without any incident.

“CON SYMPATHIZER!” Unfortunately, Cliffjumper was there. Time to call prime.


	2. The fusion canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is ignoring Megatron, and the warlord's horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon on tumblr.
> 
> Hasbro owns transformers

Megatron looked at the Fusion cannon on his berth. The perfect weapon, crafted by a not so perfect seeker. The Warlord started up the canon to a low hum and took out his spike. Oh, how he wished the bratty seeker was the one under him instead of his prized weapon; Starscream screaming out his name in ecstasy.

“Oh, Starscream.” Megatron purred as he stroked the side of the canon lovingly. “You look wonderful.” Megatron placed his servos on the canon and inserted his spike, imagining the tri-colored seeker scream out in pleasure; one that would live up to his name.

“Oh my sweet seeker, you feel so good!” The canon was starting to fracture under the warlord's grip, thrusts getting sleeker as tiny bits of transfluid making his thrusts slicker. Warmth and vibrations surrounded Megatron’s spike as he thrust inside of his weapon.

“Oh, you like this don’t you!” Megatron closed his optics as his thrusts became harder, cracks growing in the canon.

“What a slutty seeker you are, you just love my spike don’t you.” Megatron’s thrusts became extremely sloppy, servos going through the canon.

“Oh~ take that my seeker!” Megatron overloaded into the canon, crushing it in half as he did.  
“It looks like my sweet seeker needs to rebuild,” Megatron looked down at destroyed weapon. Maybe when the warlord called for the seeker to meet in his private quarters; he’ll come. Scooping up the broken canon, Megatron left his warm berth on shaky peds.

* * *

“Fix this before the next raid.” Megatron plopped the broken canon on top of whatever the seeker was working on.

“I was in the middle of something!”

“Your new priority is to fix the fusion cannon, then report to my quarters.” Megatron squeezed the tip of Starscream’s wing, before walking away. Starscream grumbled something about Megatron just being a horny old coot, making the warlord laugh under his breath. Little did his seeker know.

Megatron was a good way from the lab when he heard the seeker screech his name. Let that be a lesson to the seeker to answer his summons.


	3. Going down (optimus/rodimus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anon on tumblr 
> 
> Optimus finds Rodimus in his berth, looking for a good time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transformers belongs to hasbro

Optimus looked down at Rodimus’ raised aft on the berth. The Sportscar gave him a sultry look and wiggled his aft higher. Optimus sighed, the red and yellow mech was going to be the death of him.

“Come on Op, I know you’ve been overcharged recently.” The younger mech’s engine started to purr, “You know it’s bad to store that charge for too long.” Rodimus’ valve cover snapped open, “It’s nice and wet, just for you.”

“Rodimus, this isn’t-”

“Cut the slag.” Rodimus propped himself on his knees, giving Optimus a better view of his leaking valve, “I’ve seen the lustful gazes at my aft, how your optics linger as I walk past.” The younger mech started to crawl towards his leader. “Wouldn’t you like to act out on one fantasy? Teach me a lesson, you know you want to.”

“Rodimus, I don’t think that it’s a-”

“Oh please Daddy, I need you.” Rodimus was now kneeling in front of Optimus, licking at the older prime’s chastity panel. Optimus shuttered and grabbed Rodimus’ helm.

“Get on the Berth, face down aft up.” Rodimus scrambled over himself to obey the prime, returning to the position he was before. The red and yellow mech shivered as he felt servos roam over his aft and thighs.

“Optimus~” Rodimus moaned. Then the servos left and a crashing, burning sensation bloomed in his aft.

“Stay quiet, unless you're going to moan.” The servos were back on his aft, teasing his valve. Carefully Optimus inserted one of his servos into the moist cavern. “Look at this greedy little thing, sucking on my servo.” Optimus teased a second finger on the valve’s rim. “Let’s see how many we can fit in here before you overload.” The older prime inserted the teasing servo, scissoring Rodimus’ valve. The Sportscar tried to hold in whimpers and moans, pleasure slowly taking over his processor.

“Are you ready for another?” Optimus inserted another servo, abusing as many nodes as he could. Rodimus shoved his faceplates into a nearby pillow and moaned in ecstasy. Pleasure fogged the young prime’s processor, only to be followed by a slight burning sensation. Rodimus stayed like that until he felt Optimus stop moving.

“It looks like three fingers are your limit.” Rodimus whimpered as Optimus gave a hearty laugh, and retracted his battle mask. The old prime removed his servos from the younger prime’s valve, eliciting whimpers from his vocalizer, and licked the transfluids off of his servos. “You taste so sweet my little firecracker.” Optimus moved closer to Rodimus, extending his spike to the sensitive valve. “Are you ready for the main event?” Rodimus moaned as Optimus shoved his spike into the wet heat of his valve.

“Oh, that’s nice.” Optimus grabbed Rodimus’ hips and started at a fast pace. The young prime gripped the side of the berth as he rode out the older primes thrusting spike. “You're doing so well taking my spike.” Rodimus moaned at the compliment, “Do you like the praise little one?” Optimus felt his thrusts get slicker, Rodimus’s frame becoming slack. Optimus felt a familiar coil in his frame and hurried his thrusts. All Rodimus could do was weakly moan as Optimus’s thrusts became sloppy. The older prime slammed himself into the younger one, overloading into the now destroyed valve.

“Oh, that was nice~” Rodimus move to get off of Optimus’s spike.

“Where do you think you're going.” Optimus slammed Rodimus back onto his spike, eliciting a moan from both of them. “We’ve just started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/


	4. Megatron x Sentinel prime

“Megatron, I don’t think that the council has any more patience for your antics. No one wants to hear about the misfortune of a former miner.”

“Sentinel Prime, with all due respect, Bots and Fems are getting mistreated across our planet!”

“It’s not our problem that the city states can’t make decent laws.”

“Your the only hope we have!”

“We’ll when you put it that way,” Sentinel slumped in his chair and pulled out his spike, “Show me a good time and maybe I’ll consider it.”

“You can’t be serious!” Megatron’s optics widened, “this is an abuse of power!”

“You want a hearing? Work for it, unless this cause means nothing to you.”  Megatron scowled as he knelt in front of the Prime and placed a kiss on the tip of the spike. Carefully the warframe started to lick the spike.

“You can do better than that!” The Prime grabbed Megatron’s helm and shoved the spike down his throat pipes. “With that silver tongue of yours, this should be easy.” Megatron weakly gagged around the spike. The gladiator carefully licked around the invading spike in his intake. In the back of his mind, Megatron had to remind himself that he was doing it for a good cause.

“Oh your good, not as good as that seeker that comes here. But your better than most shareware. I think you missed your calling.” Megatron scowled as the spike moved between his lips. The warlord kneeled with his glossa out as the Prime rested the tip in his mouth. Megatron shut off his optics as Sentinel overloaded in his mouth.

Coughing Megatron glared at the Prime; “Your sick.”

“And your desperate. Get out before I change my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/
> 
> Kudo's and comments are appreciated.


End file.
